Diabetes and hypoglycemia, a condition that may lead to the development of Type 2 diabetes, have become more and more common. It has been found that such conditions are due to increasing insulin resistance of the cells. Diabetic conditions are traditionally managed with insulin injections and various pharmaceuticals to regulate blood sugars. However, diet and weight-loss plays a major role in correcting many metabolic abnormalities associated with diabetes (Yip et al. (2001) Obesity Res. 9:341S-347S). Intake of foods high with high glycemic index is known to lead to overeating and obesity (Ludwig et al. (1999) Pediatrics 103(3):E26). Therefore, it is preferable that any agent used in the management of diabetic conditions as well as weight-loss be low in glycemic index. It is most preferable if such agents reduce the glycemic index of foods.
A reduction in carbohydrate intake is also required in successful management of diabetic conditions. Diet counseling is helpful, but diabetics experience more food cravings as they experience more frequent states of hypoglycemia (Strachan et al. (2004) Physiol. Behav. 80(5):675-82). Additionally, therapies lowering blood glucose levels in diabetic patients are often associated with the undesirable side effect of body weight gain (Schultes et al. (2003) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabol. 88(3):1133-41). It has been reported that diets high in soluble fiber may reduce the risk of diabetes through increased insulin sensitivity (Ylonen et al. (2003) Diabetes Care 26:1979-85). This may result from the possible role of dietary fiber in blood sugar regulation. It has also been reported that high viscosity meals produce a greater sense of fullness compared to low viscosity meals (Marciani et al. (2001) Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 280:G1227-33).
Thus, there is a need for dietary fiber compositions that assist in the management of diabetic conditions by lowering blood sugar levels and promoting satiety. The present invention addresses this need and others.